My Sanctuary
by PB-Queen-101
Summary: Plz R&R. Yugi has been rescued from his slave life with Bakura and is now living in the palace, only to be turned orange by Mana. Despite everything crazy Yugi and the pharaoh are getting closer... YYxY Puzzleshipping yay!
1. Preface

**PB-Queen:** Ok I own nothing…well…except my Original work…but that's not Yugioh so that's prolly why I'm poor…

**Summary:** Yugi is a slave in acient Egypt to a whicked master named Bakura, But one day he escapes and is brought to the palace to serve the Pharaoh. Can he help heal his broken heart? YYxY (That's a lot of male genes…lol to sexy to touch!)

**_On with the fic!_**

* * *

_Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... never forget it._

**-Curtis Judalet-**

**Preface **

oXoXoXoXoXo

This had to be a nightmare! But I knew it wasn't, as the shackles dug deeper into my wrists slowly scraping away my skin as I struggled to break free. I could feel the warm blood trickle down my arm, coiling like a venous snack wrapping around it's prey. No dream I ever had before was this real and no matter how hard I tried to wake up, I just couldn't. Maybe everything else was a dream A beautiful dream with that angel…as my saviour.

Who else would have taken in a worthless slave like myself? Who would want to be close to someone unclean, touched by thieves who angered the gods. Oh Ra what I wouldn't give to hear his sweet voice call my name again. To listen to him whisper sweet nothingness into my ears under the starry dessert sky. Even just the soft warm touch of his velvet smooth tanned hands holding me tight and protecting me from all danger. I wanted him to come in my last minutes of peace and sanity. I wanted him to kiss me tenderly like he had all those time before and make me feel clean, pure, and fill the emptiness in my heart. I was alone.

"_Atem_…" I whimpered softly to myself. There was no answer or reply. I was alone…

My body shivered from the coldness I began to feel. His eyes watching me, I knew oh to well his was enjoying my every minute of pain as his own sick pleasure. I heard him laugh and the dark cell room just seemed to make it echo all around me only adding to me horror of not know where exactly he was.

Suddenly the tears began to grow inside me. I had tried to hold them back. I didn't want to cry, to show my weakness and fear. Not in front of him. But I couldn't, the lump in my throat grew and the tears began to flow from my eyes like they where their own Nile river wetting the floor around my scraped and bruised knees.

"That's right you **should** cry and whimper before me _slave_. **Beg** for mercy and forgiveness from your _master_." His words felt like they were adding weight to my shoulders pulling me down. I felt my head feel faint. I couldn't seem to find what was reality anymore. A sudden slap across the face drew brought me back to it sharply.

I looked up at the man, my capture, and _so called_ master. His pale hair seemed to glimmer in the light from the moon that was drifting in through the small window of my prison. My eyes widened with fear reinforcing what I already knew. "Bakura." I let hiss through my bloody and bruised lips. He was not a man but a monster. A being of darkness who lived and thrived on other pain and misery.

"I'm glade you still know my name_ little_ Yugi…but over this past while you have forgotten who you really _are_ and your _worth_…" Bakura sneered. I could just barely make out the glare in his eyes. The hatred, the lust, and that need for power. He grabbed me by the golde necklace that I wore and began kissing me hard. I tried to move but there wasn't anywhere I could go. Grabbing my head and holding it in place his tug forced my lips open claiming my mouth as it's own. Bakura began to put less force in his embrace. Maybe he was done? But that was a flash hope to have. There was a rush of pain that jolted through me from my lip and a thick metallic taste filled my mouth. Sucking ever so gently on the wound he just caused my lip his hands started trailing down my naked digging his nails in. I could feel the tears coming back as his hands stopped at my bottom garment. He pulled back for a second. My head felt so heavy. Everything was spinning.

Only one thing was on my mind and it wasn't dying or anger. Even if I died…_he_ would still be safe. What was filling my mind was the pain in my heart. Like a million daggers ripping it apart slowly. I knew this feeling all to well. It was regret. I look back now…and still don't know why I couldn't say those three simple words. Now that's all I wanted. To say them out loud so I could hear them. So the gods would know and maybe they could tell him somehow. My lips moved, my voice was harsh and sore but I wasn't going to let that stop me. "I_ love_…Atem…" I choked out and began to cry. I loved him for so long. It hurt to look at him and his beauty. Hurt so much to have all these feelings, to keep them inside and know that no one would ever see them, that he would never feel them. But…maybe he did…something in his eyes…maybe he knew deep down, that I really did care that I **love** him.

"What…did you just say?" Bakura growled grabbing my throat and slamming me into the wall. My body went numb and I yelped in pain. Shutting my eyes tightly, I didn't want him to see me cry anymore, knowing the satisfaction he was getting, I could see his face. Atem. Like a sculpture of a god. His smile hair, and soft yet strong body. _"Yugi!"_ I heard his magestic voice calling out to me urgently. _"Atem!" _I cried back.

So this is it…everything began to fade away. The darkness began to consume me. But I wasn't afraid. _"Yugi please hold on! Keep fighting!"_ His dark angelic voice lulled to me. I smiled contently._ 'I love you…' _I thought back, _'…I'll always be with you.'_

_With that I let myself fall further away from the image of **Atem **and _

_began to wonder if all **Angels **_

_were as **beautiful** as **he…**_

oXoXoXoXoXo

* * *

**PB-Queen:** DO NOT WORRY! Before you kill me this is a_ Preface_…yes so it's an Exert from what is **to come**…now I bet you are wondering how Yugi is Bakura's slave but met Atem and all their lovely fluffy romantic moments inbetween then and now? Or who heals who? So please review and tell my what you think. To long…to short, not detailed enough, to graphic (I'm trying to keep this T rated…but ratings may change…actually…yeah they will)…So Tell me what needs improvement I like flames…they roast my marshmallows and I melt PB on them…but just let me know what I did wrong so I can fix it and improve…man I think I write just for the sake of hearing the keys click. Well if you made it this far you get an invisible bicycle…(don't own either! Kudos to little kuriboh though.) oh well please review!


	2. Prayer's Answer

**PB-Queen:** Wow thank you everyone for the reviews! You all made my day. I can't even express how grateful I am. This Chapter goes out to you my reviewers because you are my inspiration and my encouragement. I love writing…So enough chat from me, I own not Yugioh. But here's to you and to puzzleshipping (you know what they have incommon? They both rock!) This chapter is much more happy I promise…

* * *

_Love is never wanting to lose faith, never wanting to give up, and never truly moving on. Love is knowing and praying in the deepest part of what's left of your heart that they feel the same._

**-Courtney Jo Wright**

**Prayer's Answer**

The sun beat down on my already sweat drenched body but I didn't care. The moments I got outside in the sun were becoming more and _more _rare. The coarse sand glued itself to my skin making me itchy. The dryness in my mouth making it difficult to swallowed was just another one of the wonders I was experiencing. Despite how **awful **sounding this situation was, I couldn't help but feel _thankful _and _happy_ for it.

"You are one weird kid. Are you ready to go back in? I'm dying out here!" I heard my _'watcher'_ grumble and moan at the same time. Yes it is possible and he does it quite frequently.

I put a hand over my eyes shielding them from the sunlight as I turned my head to look at him. His pale blond hair was pasted to his tanned back since he was using his shirt as some sort of protection from the sun.

"Malik you know _he's_ letting me out less and less. I'm so pale now I don't even look Egyptian!" I sighed looking at my Ivory coloured skin with distaste. Who knew it would disappear? My '_watcher_', Malik, just scoffed. "You **never** looked _that _Egyptian to begin with." I wanted to glare at him, but I never could. I was grateful for his company and in a sense friendship. Our violet eyes met for a split second then his eyes shifted to glance ahead.I followed his change in gaze back to the cave across the dunes where it looked like someone was watching us. Waiting for my return.

"_Geez_ he doesn't trust me with you does he?" He grumbled. Malik, I decided to dub him my watcher, because I was not a baby. He mainly had to follow me around when my so-called-master Bakura was out or when I wanted, no, got to go out he would "_escort_" me. He grabbed my arm tightly and yanked me to my feet and dusted my back off. I straightened out my white garment then played with my golden necklace Bakura had given me. I never dared ask where he got it from. He just told me to wear it so I did.

"Ok let's go. I want some food to. You better made it good!" Malik continued on with his usual grumbling about why did I have to lay in the sand and why he was stuck with such a pathetic job. It's generally the same every time we go out.

It was a short walk back and Malik was right, Bakura was there looking rather impatient. "I let you out for some fresh air not a little expedition! You need to stay closer to the hide out!" He shouted that spite flew into my face. I stood there looking afraid. I didn't dare move fearing that he may take offence or cause him further annoyance. This only meant harder punishment later. "I-I'm sorry." I muttered bowing my head down as he knocked me onto my hands and knees. The sudden impact cause me to gasp in shock.

"This is where a slave like you belongs…a his master's feet. You understand?" Bakura growled.

I just nodded my head slowly. "Yes Baku-I mean _master_." I said the last bit with venom but he didn't seem to notice. I thank the gods for that. He yanked me up by my arm and shoved me towards the inside. "Now go and fetch us some lunch and make it snappy!" I regained my balance and hurried to the kitchen to see what I could find that Bakura would deem as _'worthy food'._

It's been three years since I have been their slave. My father sold me to a slave trader but no one seemed to want someone who looked as weak and fragile as I. At least I thought so, until one night we were attacked by a group of thieves. Of course they where led by their king of thieves. A lot of the memories of that night were blurred from the darkness and as my minds own way of protecting me. All I know was I was the only one from the group that walked away…in _one piece._ So I had much to be thankful for in a sense. I tried to always keep on the positive side of things. It made things feel…well I don't know. It just made things easier for me and for everyone else. As long as the others were happy I could get a moment or two of _peace_ and _happiness._

I walked back out of the kitchen to see Bakura and Malik muttering silently to each other. I knew they were planning on robbing another tomb. "Took you long enough!" Malik sneered yanking the plate from me. Bakura didn't say anything. He looked deep in thought and then cast a side ways glance at me then to the food then back to Malik. "Is something the matter?" I winced as I asked. Fear paralyzed me as his eyes seemed to glow with hatred. "Just get out of my sight!" He hissed slamming his hand down on the table and Malik jumped in with his usual two cents…

"He's just mad because the **new** Pharaoh is making things harder to steal. It also doesn't help that you _look_ like **h**-"

"Malik shut up before I decide to remove your tug!" He barked making both Malik and I jump. I didn't wait for his response to me I just booked it into the kitchen. Once I heard their murmurings I let out a sigh of relief. Bakura's patience was short these days. But I knew what Malik was trying to say. The Pharaoh and I look alike even though we **are not** related. Bakura just likes to use me to take out his anger towards the pharaoh on me. I looked at my reflection in the cracked mirror. My lips bruised, cuts on my back and torso, and bite marks along my neck. His voice rung through my memories like a haunting ghost.

_'Cry if you want.' he laughed. His eyes wild with the lust of anger and satisfaction of the pain he was causing me. 'Just think…if you where the Pharaoh's slave…he would be harder and cruel to you than I…' I lay under him trembling as his ran his lips from my neck down to my torso then onto my stomach. I let out a sudden gasp. He just smirked at my fearful and surprised reaction as he moved downward…_

I quickly shook the memory away. I didn't want it. Didn't want this torment to play in my mind over and over. Sometimes it's better just to forget or pretend nothing happened and everything was ok. But in my mind I knew it wasn't so.

"Things are getting worse…" I muttered silently to myself. I was so lonely. My life felt empty and at times I felt like I was a walking shell. But I couldn't lose hope. I had to believe. "Dear Ra," I began clasping my hands tightly in prayer lowering my head and focusing all my energy and spirit into my words of plea. "Please Save Me. Let me find a place of _happiness_. Let me find **_sanctuary_**."

The door swung open making me jump and nearly knock over all the pots. Malik just stared at me and looked around the room. "You are coming with us tonight. The tomb we are robbing has a small entrance way and only you will fit. So be ready to go before sunset." He grumbled slamming the kitchen door behind him. Panic filled my body as I quickly realized the new danger I would be facing but at the same time there was...excitement. Maybe…_just maybe_ the gods where giving me a chance to escape! Who knew when I would be able to again? Still this strange new feeling overcame everything else in me. Like some presence had fallen over me like a warm blanket letting me know that _sanctuary_ was in my grasp all I had to do was reach out to it and I would be **there.** It would find me...somehow...

* * *

**PB-Queen:** Ok Next Chapter has **Atem 3** in it. A little less dark. I write kind of based on the situation. You'll learn more about Yugi's past as Atem Uncovers it…oh btw should I switch up POV between Yugi and Atem? Also there will be some fluff but how many people want some **lemon scented fluff**? Huh? I want to please you guys and gals so tell me what you think kay? Also I have a lot going on now what with education, work, art, volunteering… so I'm going to update once a week (or no more than 14 days apart as long as I don't get writers block. I think that's a good plan for update do you agree?) Well take care everyone please review and tell me what you think. Oh and for those starting back to school, university, or what ever new challenges you'll be facing_ best of luck!_

_Hugs_


	3. From Dark to Light

PB-Queen: this chapter goes out to the wonder and amazing yugixyamiyaoilover ! Thanks for all your support, inspiration and plain awesomeness! You rock! And yes my other lovey reviewier I love each and everyone of you to and thank you as well. Now let's have a round of applause for yugixyamiyaoilover shall we...

* * *

_ A Dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep..._

* * *

**From Dark to Light**

I stared at the small entrance way Bakura had made. Suddenly fear over took me and I was paralyzed. Lucky enough for me Malik and Bakura where arguing over something insignificant and unrelated to notice it. I shut my eyes and tried to calm myself down. I had a deal and I had to keep it. Malik's soft voice rang in the back of my mind…

"Look, I help you…you help me. Quite simple really. I distract Bakura from you when things get bad and you take the bail for me so he doesn't find out my little secrets ok?"

I swallowed hard remembering his words. He wanted our 'agreement' to be kept a secret. We were more like partners than friends. But still, he had never failed me once so I could not let him down. Malik was afraid of small dark places, he could never tell Bakura that, so he mostly sat back and watched guard. He was also afraid of green vegetables. So I would either eat his share or make sure there was no green vegetation on his plate or to come in close contact with him…then again…maybe it was just the color green…cause he's petrified of mould too. Still I could be reading to much into it.

"So you asked Malik if you could learn from the best yet you cower before you even set food in the tomb." Bakura scoffed at me snapping my attention back to the task at hand.

"Nothing…will…come alive will they?" I muttered nervously as the two just exchanged glances and began to laugh. After a quick rundown for my mission I slowly made my way into the opening. I could see why Malik was afraid to go in these tombs they were scary and dark.

"Are you in yet!" I heard Bakura call as I looked around. "Yeah I think so…but it's kind of hard to see…" I muttered suddenly smacking into a wall. I think this was a sign that I definitely was not going to have it easy. "Bakura get Yugi out of here! The place guards are coming!!" I heard Malik shout. My whole body became frozen. My chest heavy. Punishment for robbing tombs…was death!

"Did you hear that boy!" Bakura hissed. I knew I had to move. I tried and willed my body to but my efforts where in vain, "Urg, we don't have time! Just stay in there and keep out of sight, we'll come back for you!" Malik shouted down the hole making the room I was in, whatever it was, tremble. I could make out the sounds of feet, horses, and people shouting. But I remained still…until I felt something cold wrap around my ankle. A snake!

I screamed! My mind racing in horror and fright not thinking that that was the worst thing to do. I started crying out, "Help me! Please someone help!"

Many times in my life I had felt scared but I always pulled through and had to do it on my own. My father would never save me, and obvious as ever Bakura would not risk his life to help me. I was alone…or so I thought until a strong arm grabbed me and pulled me out.

Even though it was night out, it was much brighter than being in there. I rubbed my eyes that were wet with tears.

"Hush little one." Replied a voice as smooth as caramel, and dark as chocolate (A/N: Sorry for that reference, I was eating an Areo Caramilk bar…had to put it in!) that I just wanted nothing more than to let it soothe me. A soft hand touched my face. "What are you doing robbing a tomb?" I looked up at my saviour. His amethysts eyes meeting my violet ones. He looked much like me. Only taller, older, and looked almost god like. I knew who it was before the men started murmuring 'Why is the Pharaoh bothering with that filthy thief?'

I wanted to say something. But my voice was gone, stolen away, just like my breath, and my beating heart. The moment I looked into his eyes, the kindness, warmth, and compassion…I knew everything Bakura had said was wrong.

"Pharaoh, with all due respect I don't see why we are wasting our time with this filth! We should execute him now!" The tall man in the blue robes matching his eyes said. I knew him as the high priest. Bakura didn't just limit his hate for the Pharaoh alone. The Pharaoh must have seen my panic because he helped me up slowly and stood protectively between me and the royal guard.

"We are here to capture Bakura…not this boy." His voice was filled with power and authority. Yet it was a different kind of power than what Bakura had.. He looked back to me as I quickly turned my gaze to the ground.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't-t wa-ant t-to…j-just…I'm h-his s-slave…" I stuttered. That was the truth. I didn't have a choice. It was obey him or death.

"He's not lying…" Came the voice from another man but I couldn't tell who. The Pharaoh smiled softly at me and I smiled weakly back and then fell to my knees in a last final attempt to save my life. I really didn't have anything to live for, I knew that. But I still was holding onto the hope that I would find my happiness. "Please your highness. I beg your forgiveness. I'll do what ever you say!"

"Tell us Bakura's hide out!" The Priest barked at me making me jump in surprise.

"I-I don't know. He blind folded me so I wouldn't be able to see. But there is a large rock and nothing but sand as far as your eyes can see……but that's all I know." I saw the priest roll his eyes and mutter something about how useless I was. I frowned. I didn't have anything worth giving.

"Well…since you don't have a place to go, and look like you haven't eaten…or bathed in several days…why don't you come back to the palace?" He suggested tilting his head to one side awaiting my response.

"B-but…I don't have anything worth giving you…I don''t deserve this…" I muttered.

"Ah, your servitude is enough. Now come along, I'm sure Bakura will not be back anytime soon, but he might come back once we leave to search for his servant. In which case he will fall into our trap." The Pharaoh said as some of the guards looked at each other in approval. I remained in awe, he called me a servant instead of a slave. The first person to do so…ever. I don't know why that seemed to mean so much, maybe it made me feel like I was worth something?

"My Pharaoh, with all due respect I believe all servant positions are filled." The Priest informed him glaring daggers at me. I swallowed hard. This man might be even more scary than Bakura, but only on a good day. "I actually fired my personal servant today. She was rather annoying and I found her very insufficient in her work." The Pharaoh turned his attention back to me. "So, would you like to be my new personal servant?"

I felt a smile pull at my lips. I couldn't explain this feeling inside me. It was a fluttering sensation. Like my body suddenly became calm, warm, and…I felt safe, content,…and happy. I bowed my head to him. "My Pharaoh it would be an honour to serve you." I stayed like that until he told me to move. But he didn't. He just placed one of his hands on my shoulder a gentle smile on his face as he motioned me to his horse. "Please just call me Atemu. Hearing Pharaoh all the time get's…" he paused looking away, but the look in his eyes in that flicker of a second said it all. "…Lonely?" I asked softly as he smiled chasing away the sadness in his eyes and lifted me up onto his horse in one smooth motion.

I don't remember much after that. I fell asleep before we made it to the palace. I was rather disappointed that I didn't get to see what it looked like, but this being my new home…I was sure I would have many opportunities to much later on. They woke me, I was amazed that the Pharaoh let me hold onto him and be that close to him. Once I was shown my room and told what my duties where I was given two garments. One for sleep the other for wear around the palace. Soon I was asleep, but my mind still wondered. Why me? Why of all the wonderful people in this land did he chose to save me? Maybe I was reading to much into this. Despite all my thinking I managed a peaceful and restful sleep.

(A/N: Here's a bonus for y'all since I'm in a good mood and even though it's like midnight…I just can't sleep…so here's to insomnia!)

I felt the sun rays on my face, willing me to life. I was so comfy though. The blankets where smooth like silk and soft as what I imagine clouds would be like. "Rise and shine!" Shouted a boisterous voice, as who ever it belonged to, yanked the covers off me. I opened my eyes only to be met with a pair of pretty dark brown ones. A girl?

"Ahhhh!" I shouted jumping away from her as she pouted twirling her brown hair as she glared at me. "Hey you should be flattered to be in the presence of beauty…"

"No…It's just…who are you?" I asked a little bit frightened. I had never seen someone so energetic…especially in the morning. "My name is Mana! I'm a magician in training and I've been friends with the Pharaoh since we were little! Thus it's my duty to show you the ropes!" She waved her staff as my clothes began to levitate towards me…but then suddenly started attacking me.

"Oh no! Stop! Stop I say!" Just then the clothes fell covering my head. I just looked at the shock, embarrassment, and other mixed emotions playing through her eyes as I began to laugh.

To bad I didn't know that this morning events would be some of the better things that would happen to me today…I guess I really should have stayed in bed…

* * *

Pb-qUEEN: OK let me know if you don't want me to respond to your reviews I just like thanking everyone personally Hey it only took me 8 days to update not bad eh? thank you so much everyone for your patience. Hugs and cake for all. And again thank you and dedication to yugixyamixyoailover! whoot have a great week y'all! I know I will.


	4. Oh My ORANGE!

-1Ok sorry this chapter took so long. I HONESTLY know why though…school…two jobs to pay for school (looking at getting a 3rd working a a sushi place in the mall )…completing my 100 goals before new years …yeah keeping a girl busy!! Ok but enough from me! And let's take a break from picking Yugi's mind and take a shot at Atem for a change. Ok here we go…

Oh my...ORANGE?!

I lay as still as I could. Like I had been all night. I willed myself to sleep, but I couldn't. I knew it was useless. My thoughts ran through my head. I had to find this Bakura and rid of him. For the safety of Egypt as well for our past kings who have been stained by the impurity of that man in their sacred resting place. Then what if I was not able to stop him. I would have failed everyone. Maybe…maybe I wasn't what our kingdom needed.

These thoughts plagued me until the sun rose over the landing and bringing our city to life. I turned on my side watching the soft white curtains blow gently in the morning breeze. The warmth of it filled my room and seemed to calm me. Like a reassurance as my mind drifted back to that boy we found the other day.

What was his name? Did he tell me? I'm sure he did but maybe he didn't. Would it be rude to ask again? I mean he would understand right? I'm the pharaoh! I meet hundreds of people a day and I don't remember one of their names and they are far more important than a slave to a thief. But the thought haunted me. Why did it bother me so much that I didn't know his name? Most of my personal servants I just call over or say servant…and then when I do use their names and if it's wrong they don't correct me. That's what I feared he would do too. So…if this topic mattered so much to me…why did I not just ask. Yes…that is what I will do.

There was a knock on my door. He was late on his duties, but the boy probably hadn't had such a good sleep in a long time, why should I penalize him for that. "Come in." I muttered pushing myself up as Mana walked in with her head hung low. Oh…no.

"Pharaoh…" She said looking at me with tearing eyes. I sighed. That poor boy…why had she done this time. Then the waterworks. "I didn't mean to it's not his fault!" She fell to her knees as I jumped up to her side. What in Ra's name had she done that got her this upset? She had done things like trying to help and explode something causing the servant to get in trouble…but I had a feeling this is much worse.

"Mana…what happened?" I asked feeling a slight anxiety begin to rise in my stomach. You would think shadow games, chasing bandits, and ruling Egypt would have given me an ulcer by now. Nope…only one thing could…that was Mana's spells. She was a dear friend…but as a friend I knew how clumsy she could really be…

"It's Yugi…" She cried her eyes looking up at me with stained tears. "Yugi?" I asked pondering that name. "You're new personal servant?" She asked as it sunk in. Yugi. What a unique name. If my teachings of other worlds tungs serve me correctly I believe that means game in Japanese. My thoughts drifted back to the present moment. "Mana…what happened to Yugi?" I asked. I was…concerned. These strange feelings of protecting him and keeping him safe just dwelled in me.

I don't know how or when. But the moment those pools of violet eyes filled with innocence, pain, and fear. I wanted to help him. He is one of my people…and as Pharaoh it is my duty to protect the innocent citizens of Egypt from evil. I had to. That's why! It had to be. Since I couldn't capture Bakura help saving Yugi…was a way to redeem myself. At least ease my guilt.

"…Oh no! You're in shock now! Please I did mean to!" Mana's voice shattered my thoughts. I didn't realize I had completely tuned her out. That was a hard task in itself to do. "I'm sorry my thoughts were else where. Forgive me. Now please tell me again…what happened to Yugi?"

Her bottom lip trembled as she looked away from me. "I…turned…him……… ORANGE!!" She cried out as I wanted to fall to the ground in disbelief.

"See…he didn't look very Egyptian so I told him I could use a spell to make him darker skinned and well…he didn't want to but I told him I knew what I was doing and that he could trust me…and he was so nice…even after I tried to help him get dressed and his clothes attacked him and warm up the water for washing and caused a big explosion, and trying to make his bed only to have the sheet entangle me up…he trusted me…he said he believed in me…and I failed him…I turned him ORANGE!! The poor boy! I didn't mean to. He was too nice to me and just laughed…I couldn't…I felt so bad. I took him to Isis and Mahaad. Everyone in the palace now is keeping their distance from me…and so while they try and fix him…I'm making it up to Yugi by being your personal servant for the day…" she said standing up in a heroic pose.

I just held my pounding head. I began to wonder if at all during her whole explanation she even took one breath, but I highly doubted it. "Ok Mana…I'm going to get changed…please clean up the room…no magic thought." I sighed as she looked at me with intensive eyes. "Yes Sir!"

Then one more request came into my mind. Today I didn't have any Pharaoh duties to attend to…so…

"Once you are finished I want you to take me to see Yugi." I said as she hung her shoulders in defeat. I don't think she knew, but I heard her silent mutters as I retreated into the bathroom.

It was different…for me to refer to a servant by name…but…that feeling came back. It was like a pressure over my heart making my head feel dizzy. As it sunk in…what I really wanted…

PB Queen: ohh, but I'm gonna keep you guessing but here is a nice hint...it's probably not what you are thinking...unless you sorta random...but with a point...but then it's not really random is it? hmm these are the things that haunt me... anyways question for you all to answer please...do you like when I put a quote before a chapter or rather pass like this one. thanks sorry for the long update...but guess what, I'm on my laptop now! sweet, now all I have to do is name it, i'm between, zel (male) or Azura. oh guess that's two things for you to answer...sorry heh, thanks and everyone take care!


	5. Protecting the Mandarin

PB-Queen: wow you know you have been gone for awhile when you forget how to upload the story. Well I got really busy and working two jobs...then I quit one...then winter hit and I ended up getting more shifts at my other job, then trying to be a good student and study for exams... which I failed anyways...ahhh live is beautiful isn't it. The original chapter for this kinda sucked...so I changed it. I fixed it last night at the midnight then I got to tried to try and figure this new layout out....so here I am posting it at like...almost noon and the juice from my laptop is almost gone. So no more delays, because I've kept you guys waiting long enough. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Protecting the Mandarin!!!

Finally the sweet taste and lustful desire as the sweet taste rolled from my lips to tongue sending a satisfying tingling sensation through me. I just sat there, eyes closed savouring this perfect moment not knowing when I would get another like this. I heard a loud moan but ignored it as my lips formed around the soft surface-

"I get it!!! I MESSED UP! I'm sorry but do you honestly have to eat an Orange in front of me just to make me feel worse." Mana shouted pulling me completely from my thoughts. I really wasn't even thinking about that. But when she mentioned Yugi was orange… I suddenly had this great craving for one. I hadn't had one in so long, I forgot how sweet these fruits really where.

"You know the smaller version on this fruit is called a mandarin…" Mana just stared at me. I guess she wanted to turn me a funny color now to. But she just started laughing uncontrollably. "YUGI'S A MANDARIN!!!"

"I wasn't eating the oranges to be insulting." I muttered ignoring her boisterous laughter. Though I wonder what someone would look like if they where orange.

"Oh!" She stopped her laughter at the spot like she remembered something important. I have gotten use to this by now. "I was talking to Yugi…you know…" She said dragging her sentence on. "The mandarin?" I asked wondering if that was what she wanted me to fill in for her.

"That's mean your highness! You aren't that much taller than him!"

I narrowed my eyes but she just continued to ramble on. Most kings or other Pharaohs might have their servants heads for Mana's insolence. How ever I find her character somewhat refreshing. It makes me feel human.

"…how about it huh?"

"Sorry what was that again?" I hadn't realized I had been ignoring her.

"I was saying that since you had to go to your meeting and pharaoh duties…why don't I show Yugi around and teach him his duties!" she smiled proudly clasping her hands together at the idea.

"Mana…you where supposed to do that…but you turned him orange!"

"well…I'm not orange anymore!" A soft angelic voice giggled as I spun around to see the boy…un-orange. He was dressed in dark blue silk robes with a golden band around the waist and matching bracelet's. His soft violet look up at me with sudden fear as he quickly bowed. "I'm sorry pharaoh I did not mean to insult you or speak out of turn."

I was taken back sure. I didn't know I struck fear into someone…so readily. That'll shock Seto heck it kind of surprised myself. Mana looked at me as if to say 'say something'.

"Um, no you didn't insult me…someone else to care of that." I ginned smugly in Mana's direction.

"o-ok so…what tasks would you like me to complete…p-pharaoh?" he stuttered his violet eyes cast to the ground like a scared child just waiting to be punished. I walked over to him raising my hand as he flinched, expecting the blow that would never come. Bringing my hand to his chin I lifted his face up to look at me. "That's better, you should learn to look at someone when you are speaking to them. It's not very polite….and…" I paused loosing my thoughts within his gorgeous violet orbs.

"And?" Mana elbowed me giggling as I shot her a glare which as always only got more giggling. I guess I'll have to work on it. I gazed back at Yugi ignoring Mana's immaturity.

"…and, you have really nice eyes. No one will ever see them but the ground if you are always looking down." I finished leaving the room before Mana could attempt any further to shatter my royal authoritative figure…which she seems to do so well…

"Umm…Pharaoh?" Yugi voice called softly as I turned back to his soft face. "Yes?" I replied. His eyes flickered to the ground then back up to meet mine. A soft blush dancing across his face as he spoke, "Thank you." Then his eyes lay down on the ground only a few flickers upward to see my reaction and response.

I couldn't help but smile. He was so fragile and innocent. I smiled warmly at the boy. "You're welcome." With that I left with a strange feeling in my chest. It felt like my heart had stopped for a second. How strange. I didn't want anyone to hurt Yugi again. I wanted him to feel safe here, and maybe even call this place home…

The meeting droned on as I thought of these things. Only one played in my mind as most important of all, and the thought made me smile. The pharaoh's number one priority: protecting the mandarin.

* * *

PB-Queen: hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think and if you want me to responed with a PM or not. I'm going to try and update once more before Christmas...and maybe we'll have a little fluff? Cuz tis the season and all. lol. Lastly I could use a few ideas for how to lead into Yugi x Atem(u)'s relationship? eg: walking in the guardens and talking...that sort of thing. Any ideas are welcomed I'll give credit to where credit is due of course. Thanks for reading and reveiwing (hint hint) ^^

Take Care Everyone and have a Great Holiday Season!


End file.
